


starstruck

by SapphireQueen



Series: Porn Battle prompts [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hero Worship, Heroism, I adore Moira and Moira adores Peggy and I adore Peggy, Moira is an adorable fangirl in her heart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira MacTaggert has been an Agent Carter fan since her childhood. She finally meets her hero.<br/>-<br/>Written for Porn Battle XV [??]</p>
            </blockquote>





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Peggy/Moira, hero 
> 
> I couldn't turn this into porn, no matter how hard I tried. I am so sorry.

Ever since Moira MacTaggert was a small child, she'd always wanted to be greater than what was expected of her.

"Moira," Her mother used to say as she prepared her lunch for school. "Don't look so glum, boys won't like you."

_I don't care about boys,_ Moira had wanted to  say but the words had died in her throat, there was no reason to fight about against her mother, so she took her lunch In her small paper bag and walks out the house.

Her father sitting on the porch, a cigarette between his lips, smiles at her. “Have a good day, love.”

Moira smiles back. “Thank you, daddy.”

-

There was a kid in her class named Robert and Robert had a small collection of Captain America comics.

She had been looking over his shoulder when he turned around and smiled at her. "If you wanted to read them, you could just ask."

So ask she did and he handed the first issue of Captain America and Moira was immediately entranced by the colors and the plot. She was ooing and aweing over the POW-- PUNCH--KICK of the action that took place around it. Captain America punching Hitler. Captain America breaking through the Nazi grounds and beating up the bad men who took innocent lives... and the while with a beautiful and powerful woman by his side, fighting and winning.

Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter.

 

* * *

 

She’s supposed to be sleeping when her father catches her reading the last comics Robert had loaned her.

“Moira,” She hears her father’s slight, almost gone Irish accent. But it’s still there, Moira can tell. She’s tried imitating it, but her mother’s American tone always takes over. “You’re supposed to be sleeping, Mama will be mad.”

“It’s just a bit, Papa,” She says. “I’m reading the adventures of Miss Peggy and Captain America.”

Her father smiles her a small, genuine smile that Moira will always miss. “Hm, you like these comics, sweetie?”

“Yeah,” She answers, showing him the comic books. “Papa, can I get my own copies?”

“Sure, sweet Moira,” He answers. He kisses her forehead and tells her to go to sleep.

She doesn’t, she continues reading when Peggy Carter tells Steve Rogers that they have a mission to Russia they need to attend.

She dreams of being an agent that night.

 

* * *

 

Her father was the man who taught her how to shoot a gun before she headed off to college, her mother was the woman who showed her to use her wit and charm to her own advantage.

When she’s alone at night, she misses their laughter.

* * *

 

"Did you hear that Peggy Carter's coming to give a seminar?"

"Oh, who cares? She's not Captain America,  damn, he was handsome. Too bad he's gone."

Moira has to twist her skirt to keep her from outright screaming in joy. As a college junior, she still felt so out of place with the majority of the girls surrounding her. And of course, her continuing love and admiration for Agent Carter never seemed to die out either. She nearly runs to her dorm and opens her journal, the one where a she kept hidden stacks of newspaper article an hour Agent Carter and how she had co-founded S.H.I.E.L.D.

There was a part of Moira that still admired her deeply,  so at the moment she heard, she called up and secured a seat.

She was going to meet her hero. Nobody was going to stop her

* * *

 

After the conference, Moira has to take a small breath before she walks up to Peggy Carter to shake her hand… or at least try to.

“Hello,” She says, sweating through her back as she walks up to Carter, who looks at her, excuses herself from the conversation she was talking to a man. “Mrs. Carter, my name is Moira MacTaggert and…” She’s speaking too fast, she can hardly control it. “And oh my god, this is so embarrassing, but I am a huge fan of your work and…” She feels her face heat up when she hears the woman’s soft chuckle. Oh god, I made an idiot out of myself.

“Miss MacTaggert,” Her smile is so white, so genuine, so pure, it intimidates Moira. “Always a wonder to see women around and about. Especially in the government business. How may I help you?”

Moira could swear she feels Peggy’s thumb softly on her hand and her heart skips so many beats, she swears she’s dizzy. “Yeah… yeah. Um, no… I’m a bit starstruck right now, I am so sorry.”

Peggy smiles and her lips are so red, her eyes are so beautiful and dark and Moira is once again drawn to all of these feelings she had had for Lizzie and Diana and Jessie and feelings she needed to push away… until Peggy speaks again. “Not to worry, love, I can wait.”

Moira smiles. Here she is, her hero, Peggy Carter, smiling at her. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
